


Rain

by LapaoWan



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Rain, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapaoWan/pseuds/LapaoWan
Summary: Something that came to my mind and jumped out of my pen a few days ago while it was raining. I don't know the story behind this, you are free to imagine!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Rain

  


**Author's Note:**

> I draw using Paint Studio Pro. I'm trying to stick to the book's descriptions of the characters, although it's hard not to be visually influenced by the TV series.  
> My style is a mixture of manga and comics. Hope you like it.  
> I look forward to your comments and suggestions.  
> :-)
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language, I am Italian. So please forgive me if there is any mistake
> 
> P.S.S. If you want to see more of my art take a look at my page on Deviantart: [ Lapaowan ](https://www.deviantart.com/lapaowan)


End file.
